As is known, in order to display items of clothing, both in shop-windows and in rooms of stores and the like, numerous types of mannequins with different structures are currently used and always have a configuration which is very similar to the human shape in terms of both appearance and dimensions. Thus the item of clothing worn by the mannequin, by fitting perfectly thereon, is displayed to the potential purchaser in an optimum manner.
Currently used mannequins, besides wearing the items of clothing to be displayed to customers in a substantially perfect manner, as mentioned, must fundamentally also have other essential requirements. First of all, the mannequins must normally be made of a low-cost material which weighs little and is at the same time also suitable for supporting even heavy items of clothing and which furthermore has a considerable structural rigidity together with a high degree of stability.
Since their dimensions are substantially identical to human ones, current mannequins furthermore are fairly bulky. This is a considerable disadvantage especially when the mannequin is stored or when it must be moved from one shop to another. The problem of the bulk of a mannequin, besides being a problem for its user, is also a problem, perhaps to a greater extent, by its manufacturer because of the storage expenses due to the large amount of room which the mannequins occupy and the considerable transportation expenses.
Furthermore, as is well-known, the life of a mannequin is relatively short, since it is normally treated fairly roughly and, especially when displayed in shop-windows, is considerably affected by the influence of sunlight and of temperature variations. Thus such mannequins deteriorate in a short time.